Prayer for a Bunny
Prayer for a Bunny is a Christian Zootopia fic by PrinceBalto. Premise In the movie Zootopia, they make comments about prayer, so I took it to the next level in this fanfic. This is my fanfic remake of sorts, called Zootopia 2.0. I ship the two main characters, Judy Hopps the bunny and Nick Wilde the fox, romantically. Apparently, the Disney official who created the film also created the shipping name used for them, WildeHopps. I take that to the next level here, as I love the pairing. My story for Nick, while the same, differs slightly in regard to his job. Christianity exists in this interpretation of Zootopia, is the primary faith and both Nick and Judy, as well as their families, are devout followers, and aren't shy about admitting it to anyone. Also, interspecies romance and marriage and hybrids do exist in my interpretation of Zootopia. In fact, Nick and Judy's relationship is a symbol of newfound unity for the city. Story Nick sat on his bed, rather nervous. His bunny wife Judy was pregnant with their first child, which would soon be born. He was praying hard as he waited for Judy to come back from the other room. "Father in Heaven, in Jesus' name, keep Judy in your hands as her and I await the coming of our child. Keep the baby safe as well. In Jesus' name, amen," he said. Judy then walked in. "Are you ok?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Just praying for your safety," he said. Judy smiled. "You're a great prayer warrior, Nick, and I appreciate it," she said, joining him, then holding him close. Nick sighed. "I am just nervous and I want you to be safe," he told her. Judy put a paw on his shoulder. "Well, we both know that the Bible says that prayer works, and we both know that the Bible is true," she said. Nick thought back to his earliest days, when his parents tought him the scriptures. For a long moment, mental images that he would have of the stories flowed through his head: There was God creating the whole world and setting Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden, then them falling away for temptation and committing the first sin. Next was Noah and his family aboard the ark that floated on the waters of the great flood that God sent down to cleanse the earth. There was Abraham and his son Isaac, Jacob conning the birthright from his father, Joseph and the coat of many colors. There was Moses, boldly going before Pharaoh to give God's demand to release the Hebrew slaves, God bringing down the ten plagues, and Moses recieving the ten commandments as the Israelites foolishly worshipped the golden calf below the mountain. There were images of Joshua and the battle of Jericho, the prophet Samuel, King David and King Solomon, the prophets. Then, greatest of all, there was Jesus, living a sinless life, but then being killed in the most horrific manner possible on the cross, but then rising from the dead to bring salvation to one and all. He smiled and knew that Judy was right. He held her. "You're right. Bushes can burn and seas can part, for Moses and for us. God will protect you," he said. Judy was so happy. "You're going to be a great dad," she said. Nick nodded. "And, if you will help me, I will teach him or her the great stories of the Bible, just like our parents did for us," he said. Judy was ready for it. "Yes, Nick, I will," she said. And with that, they said a long prayer together for the future happiness of their child. Category:Zootopia fanfics Category:Stories with pairings Category:Stories focusing on prayer Category:PrinceBalto Category:Movie stories Category:Fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's fanfics Category:Fics focusing on married couples Category:Oneshots Category:Stories